<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rockin Around The Christmas Tree by Heller_a_good_time</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28088295">Rockin Around The Christmas Tree</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heller_a_good_time/pseuds/Heller_a_good_time'>Heller_a_good_time</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Castiel in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree Farmer Castiel (Supernatural), DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Becoming Canon On 5 November 2020 (Supernatural), Destiel December 2020 (Supernatural), Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Post-Canon Fix-It</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:42:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28088295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heller_a_good_time/pseuds/Heller_a_good_time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the first Christmas since the Winchesters defeated Chuck and Castiel had returned from the Empty to save Dean. Everything finally feels right in the world. They all have a chance of finally being able to move on. And after Dean witnesses Eileen and Sam getting engaged, he has to ask himself: What’s stopping him from doing the same? </p><p>Chaos ensues when Dean and Cas seek out a Christmas tree together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel &amp; Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy &amp; Sam Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rockin Around The Christmas Tree</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, this is my first fic that I actually posted to AO3 so enjoy lol. I was decorating my tree the other night and inspiration struck me. Hope y’all have a good Christmas! Follow me on Tumblr: @Heller-a-good-time</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>Dean didn’t know when the idea first popped into his head. </p><p><em>It’s insane</em>, he’d tell himself from time to time when he felt the ring he’d bought months ago burning a hole in his back pocket. He always had it on him, contemplating when the right moment was. If there was ever going to be a right moment. </p><p>A couple times had come and gone where Dean really thought he was going to. </p><p>There was a night when him and Cas had gone out for a beer and were walking back to the impala. It was the end of October and the temperature of the air was perfect. Dean was virtually sober, Cas had a bit of a drunken sparkle in his eyes but he walked and talked just fine. Somewhere during their conversation about having a scary movie night together, Dean had gotten lost in the very sight of Cas. The way his teeth would slightly bare and show a smile when he rambled about something he was excited about. The autumn air blowing against his jet black hair. His stunning eyes. His sexy 5 o clock shadow….</p><p>But by the time his hand fumbled for the velvet case in his jeans, they were standing beside the car. </p><p>Then, when they had their scary movie night a week later, Dean almost did it again. The way the angel snuggled against him and threw a blanket over top of them, reassured Dean that he wanted that for the rest of his life. He quickly tried to get himself set up to do it while one of the movies was paused and Cas had gotten up to make more popcorn on the stove. Dean was literally kneeling on the floor and everything. Until several minutes passed and Dean started smelling smoke and hearing Cas call his name from the kitchen. </p><p>As much as he wanted to do it that night, he wanted to prevent the bunker from burning down a little bit more. </p><p>There was also Thanksgiving. Dean and Cas were working on cooking dinner—because after they’d finally won their free will after all this time they figured they deserved to do holidays right this year, Sam and Eileen were out grabbing more whiskey. Something about them cooking together felt so domestic that it made Dean’s heart flutter. </p><p>He thought about sneaking the ring inside the turkey but figured choking hazards weren’t very romantic. </p><p>Dean and Cas finally got together the very second he’d come back from the Empty. When he reunited with them while they were on a hunt gone awry. The very second he saved Dean’s life. Again. Dean was kissing and hugging him before his grace even finished healing his wound. </p><p>Something about almost dying in such an unexpected and mundane way made him realize something. That he didn’t want to spend the rest of his life alone. </p><p>He figured Cas coming back to save him had to be a sign. One he decided not to ignore. </p><p>He thought being openly affectionate with Cas would be awkward at first but it wasn’t. They held hands, kissed each other’s cheeks, made love, as easy as breathing air. It was like they’d been doing it for a decade. He figured even if the two of them weren’t weird about it, at least Sam would be. But he wasn’t. If Dean was being honest, he was barely even surprised. </p><p>What he was surprised about, however, was Dean’s plan. Not because he had doubts. It was actually quite the opposite. </p><p><em>Wait, you haven’t done it yet?</em>, he responded after Dean told him. And clearly Sam told Eileen because next thing he knew, she was approaching him at the map table with a catalogue of rings. She even had some already circled of the ones she liked. The only reason she had that on hand in the first place was because she’d proposed to Sam a few months earlier, right after Chuck was defeated. So, Dean had to keep asking himself: What the fuck was stopping him from doing the same? </p><p>When Jack visited them a few nights ago and asked why they didn’t have a tree yet when Christmas was only a week away, Dean made a new plan. Sam had seen the way Dean’s eyes lit up at the mention of getting a tree and, maybe just from living with him his entire life, he knew that facial expression meant he was cooking something up. So as Dean and Cas were climbing into one of Bobby’s trucks—because Dean “Scratch my car and I’ll kill you” Winchester refused to use the Impala, Sam told them he was opting to stay home.  </p><p>Dean drove them to a Christmas tree farm forty minutes away. It wasn’t even the closest one near the bunker, but when Dean was looking up places to go, he saw they had the biggest trees. <em>Go big or go home</em>, he thought. Luckily, the place wasn’t that crowded when they got there and there were still plenty left. </p><p>They weaved their way through all of their potential Christmas trees, their fingers laced together, Dean’s thumb running across Cas’ knuckles. Their breath fogged and their noses turned pink from the cold. They made a point to walk as close together as possible so that Dean could keep warm. Every tree they passed just wasn’t quite good enough for their liking; too short, too tall, leaned too far to the left. They were both perfectionists at heart and refused to settle for less. </p><p>But then, their feet mutually stopped in their tracks when they looked up at a tree that towered over them just the right amount. It stood straight up and it’s branches were full and green in all it’s glory. Dean wouldn’t even have to saw it down to fix it. It would more than likely barely fit through the front entrance of the bunker, but it unapologetically took up space just like a Christmas tree should. </p><p>“This one.” They spoke in unison. Their harmonized words caused them to lock eyes and smile at each other. Dean only lasted a few seconds in his gaze before he looked away bashfully. And all of a sudden, his plan was playing through his head again. </p><p><em>He’s the one. I fucking know it.</em>  </p><p>Dean let his foot drag a line through the stale snow that had fallen a few nights ago as he huffed out a breath, the slight gust of warm air brushing against his cheeks, “I like agreeing on things.” </p><p>“I’ve noticed.” Cas replied with the slight hint of sass that he delivered practically every sentence with. It encouraged another smile to break out across Dean’s face. </p><p>Then, he was leaning over and placing his lips to the side of Cas’ head, short and sweet, before walking in the direction of a small barn in the distance, “I’ll go get someone to wrap this up for us. Don’t let anyone steal our tree.” He pointed at him as he said it, prior to him spinning back around to actually watch where he was going. </p><p>“Of course, Dean.” </p><p>Dean swore he was only gone for a few minutes, but when he came back he found Cas bickering with an older couple. The three of them proceeded to flail their arms in frustration while pointing at the big perfect tree that had fallen into the background in favor of better entertainment. An employee was taking his sweet time trailing behind Dean as he was jogging toward his adorable idiot of a boyfriend. </p><p>When he approached them, he could practically see smoke coming out of their ears. The yelling between them stopped as their heads snapped in Dean’s direction. </p><p>Dean wore a polite smile for the scowling couple who looked to be in their 70s, “Is there a problem here?”</p><p>The woman stepped closer to him and answered, “Yes. We were minding our own business and your friend here told us if we so much as looked at this tree, he’d tackle us.”</p><p>
  <em>Son of a bitch. </em>
</p><p>“You’re such a dork.” Dean teased Cas as they loaded the now-netted tree into the truck. Cas held onto the top, while Dean pushed at the trunk. It barely fit, they definitely had to put some force into shutting the backdoor. </p><p>Dean pulled bungee cords out of the glove compartment and Cas helped him fasten the tree down. He peaked up at him as he did it, “I swear they had that look in their eyes. They wanted the tree.” He stated defensively. </p><p>“Yeah, I bet.” </p><p> </p><p>Next, Dean insisted on buying lights and ornaments because they didn’t have any to begin with. And letting the two of them wander around a department store went exactly as expected. Cas continually found himself distracted by almost every item around him, as well as some of the people, too. Dean was firmly holding him at the arm, guiding him toward the decorations. He had recommended that he and Cas just carry their chosen items around the store, but Cas was stubborn and grabbed a basket on the way inside.  </p><p>When they reached a giant shelf holding what almost felt like an infinite supply of ornaments, Dean turned to the angel while wearing a slight grin on his lips, “Pick out whichever ones you like.” </p><p>Cas was looking at him, tilting his head in the way he famously did. The way Dean loved. He squinted his eyes and let his lips part. He gave Dean that look for several seconds without saying a word. </p><p>But Dean clearly knew what it meant because he was rolling his eyes and pulling his arm slightly closer to the shelf, “Yes, I’m serious.”</p><p>When Dean let go of him, Cas’ hand still floated in space, inches away from the boxes of ornaments. His eyes then fixated on one that resembled a fish, and suddenly he was snatching it off the rack and throwing it into the basket. His hands grazed the boxes as he slowly and intently examined all of the options and that was when Dean knew his attention was occupied to the assigned task. </p><p>He patted his boyfriend on the shoulder and said, “I’ll go get lights. Are we thinking traditional white or rainbow?” </p><p>Cas didn’t take his focus off the ornaments as he answered, “Rainbow.” </p><p>Dean then left him with a nod to go find some. </p><p>When he returned to him, now holding several boxes of lights, the cart was full. He had to have chosen at least fifty by the looks of it. Yet, Cas was still trying to shove more ornaments in. Dean huffed out a laugh and slowly forced the basket out of his hand, “Unless you’re planning on helping me pull a bank job on the way home, I recommend giving it a rest.” </p><p>He then took the opportunity to search through the ornaments he chose. A majority of them were various flowers and birds because of course they were. It pleased Dean at just how <em>Cas</em> they were. He rooted through them with a smirk and a slightly raised eyebrow, which Cas took offense to, “You said I could pick.”</p><p>Dean scoffed, “I’m not judging. They’re just….interesting.” Cas attempted to grab the basket in frustration but Dean managed to hold it out of his reach as he rooted through the rest of them. One that resembled a hunting riffle caught his eye and caused him to voice his opinion aloud, “I like this one.” </p><p>He had a feeling that was going to be the one he used to execute his plan later. </p><p>Then, he was holding one shaped like a baseball, which he was confused by considering Cas had never once expressed interest in sports in general. Until he turned it over and read <em>Los Angeles Angels</em> written across it. He bit his lip as he smiled and made eye contact with him, “Very funny.” He tossed it back into the basket with the rest of them. </p><p>Then they moved a few more feet to a different shelf displaying tree toppers. Almost all of them were shaped like stars, which is what Dean had intended on getting, but then he noticed Cas staring at the only one that broke the pattern. He was staring at the one shaped like an angel. It was a blonde woman dressed in a white gown holding a harp. She also had a halo and large white wings. He must have stared at it for at least a minute before Dean cleared his throat. </p><p>“This is inaccurate.” He muttered.</p><p>Dean reached for his hand so he could pull him closer toward the stars, “You don’t say.” </p><p>“I can’t play a harp.” </p><p>“You’re also not blonde.” </p><p> </p><p><br/>Dragging the tree inside the bunker was just as difficult as Dean envisioned. If anything, it was actually worse. Dean, Cas, Sam, and Eileen all struggled to shove the tree through the door. It was a job that took ten minutes—which could’ve been done in five if after every few attempts, Sam and Dean didn’t stop to bicker. Cas and Eileen would stand behind them both awkwardly glancing at each other every time Cas would hear a <em>Really, you couldn’t have picked a smaller tree? </em>or Dean respond with a <em>Well, then maybe next time you should come with us instead of sitting on your ass.</em> They’d both be at the back pushing at the trunk while the brothers pulled at the top. Anyime Sam started a new argument with <em>You should’ve measured the door</em> and Dean shot back with a <em>The fuck do I look like? HGTV?</em>, they knew they could take a break because they’d be at it for a bit. </p><p>During one of their spurts of childish banter, Eileen looked equally amused as she was slightly agitated at her future husband and brother-in-law. But she quickly masked her emotions with a bright, genuine smile in Cas’s direction, “You and Dean had fun today?”</p><p>Cas nodded as well as sign a <em>yes</em> to her. He’d learned sign language over a century ago and with Eileen around, it came of use now. </p><p>He watched her sign back, <em>You two are good together.</em></p><p>The ends of Cas’ lips curved upward at that.<em> I agree</em>, he communicated back to her. </p><p>She chuckled and moved her hands again, <em>Get Dean anything for Christmas?</em> She lifted an eyebrow at him questioningly. </p><p>Cas was hesitant in answering. He looked at the ground for a few seconds before returning his gaze to her and signing, <em>It’s a surprise.</em> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When the tree was finally set up, which everyone had unanimously agreed belonged in the center of the map room, Dean and Cas started unboxing all of the decorations. Eileen and Sam were a few feet away from them sitting at the map table, untangling the lights. The bunker’s lights were dimmed for a more subdued atmosphere. Christmas music could be heard faintly playing in the next room over. More than likely, Sam put it on. </p><p>Dean couldn’t have asked for a more perfect moment to go through with his plan. </p><p>He waited until Cas wasn’t paying attention to snatch the box out of his pocket. He took the ring out while simultaneously searching for the ornament that he liked from earlier, but had no such luck. He was sure that the heartbeat thumping in his ears distracted him too much to focus on finding it. So he grabbed the one shaped like a baseball as his second best choice and tried not to think of the missing ornament as a sign that he shouldn’t do it. </p><p>He fed the ring through the metal hook holding the ceramic baseball. So, it sat a few inches above the words <em>Los Angeles Angels</em>, which when Dean read the words again brought him just as much joy as the first time he had seen it. It was exactly the encouragement he needed to do this. Because he craved having more silly moments like that with Cas for eternity. </p><p>When he looked back over at him, he was fixated on something he was holding, which Dean couldn’t quite get a glimpse of. He watched his brows furrow and his tongue slightly peak out from behind the corner of his lips. His eyes trained on whatever task he was attempting to accomplish. The dim lighting of the bunker complimented his features stunningly. In Dean’s eyes, he looked beautiful. </p><p>Dean nervously cleared his throat as his hands began shaking. Sam must’ve immediately recognized what was about to happen because Dean watched him elbow Eileen to look up out of the corner of his eye. Both of them weren’t even able to contain their grins. Usually, having an audience would probably stop him dead, but knowing Sam and Eileen were supportive and wanted this to happen, actually made it easier. </p><p>But Cas didn’t look up from what he was doing. </p><p>So, he tried again. This time, using words, “Hey….uh Cas?”</p><p>He hummed in response before looking over his shoulder at Dean. All of a sudden his full attention was on him like a spotlight, his eyes burning into Dean’s soul. </p><p>Dean’s voice went up a whole octive as he started outstretching his hand. The ring had been living in his jeans for months, it had practically become apart of him, and now he was finally giving it away. Everything about that terrified him. His voice was quiet, “How about you do us the honor of putting the first ornament on the tree, huh?” </p><p>Cas blinked, clearly not expecting the kind gesture presented in his words. However, his eyes remained fixated on Dean’s face and not the object he was holding. His mouth opened slightly before he came up with an answer, “No, that’s okay.” He turned fully around so his body was facing Dean. Dean could see that he was holding another ornament, which was mostly sheltered by his hands. But from the colors that peaked out between his fingers, it looked to be the hunting riffle. </p><p>Dean felt his heart sink, “C’mon Cas. You deserve it.” His voice started to sound a bit more strong and like himself. </p><p>An unexpected smile curved Cas’ lips upward as he patted his ceramic riffle. His eyes looked toward the floor now, not once did he see the ornament or, specifically, the ring that was being held out to him, “Actually, I think you should.” </p><p>Dean sighed, his hope starting to dwindle, “No, I want it to be you.” He practically prayed for Cas to finally look up and see what he was trying to do. </p><p>He did look up. But only at Dean again, squinting, “Why?”</p><p><em>For fuck’s sake</em>, Dean thought as he rolled his eyes, “Because, Dumbass, I said so. Now, take the ornament.”</p><p>Cas shook his head and finally held out his own ornament, “I think we should use this one and I think it should be you.” </p><p>Dean didn’t even take his gaze away from Cas’s face, still desperately pleading for him to just let his plan go smoothly. To let him actually <em>propose</em>. Meanwhile, Eileen and Sam were more than entertained by the scene in front of them. The both of them covered their smirks with their palms. The older Winchester groaned in annoyance, “Fine, but just take the ornament, Cas.”</p><p>Cas was also starting to get slightly irritated, “No, take this one.” His voice grew deeper, which was usually the first signal to Dean that his fellow companion was pissed off. </p><p>Dean then snatched Cas’ ornament from him. He sarcastically said, “Happy?” </p><p>“No, look at it—“</p><p>“I already saw it earlier, Cas. Will you just take—“</p><p>“Dean, you—“</p><p>Dean felt like the anticipation was getting the better of him and he shoved the ornament into Cas’ hand, “Just, hold it up and put it on the—“</p><p>“But, I want you to—“</p><p>“Fine, okay, I’ll fucking do it first. Now could you please just do what I’m telling you to.” Dean grumbled as he finally held up the hunting riffle ornament by the hook. </p><p>This time, when Cas responded, it sounded different. His voice was gentle and soft, almost like a gasp, “Dean.” </p><p> But it didn’t quite register in Dean’s brain as such. He didn’t look over at him, he only heard the sound of his voice and assumed he was still hammering him about decorating the tree. He, at last, fixated on what was hanging on the hook he had between his fingers, “Why are you so obsessed with this damn—“ </p><p>And that’s when his mouth cut itself off at the sight of a gold ring hanging right in front of him. </p><p>
  <em>Great minds think alike. </em>
</p><p>In an instant, Dean could care less about how fragile the ceramic was. He was suddenly holding the ring and letting everything else fall to the floor. The amount of shock that hit him was immeasurable; no monster or human alike had ever left him in such a state of stunned silence. All of the planning and endless worrying, felt like it was for nothing. But at the same time, felt like it was for everything. That it was all the perfect buildup to this very moment. That maybe all of the times he wanted to propose but stopped, was because somewhere in his subconscious, he knew he was meant to get proposed <em>to</em>.</p><p>He looked over at his equally shocked companion, who was staring wide-eyed at a silver ring. He saw tears threatening to spill over his eyelids and that was when Dean noticed that, he himself, was already crying. </p><p>Then, not even destiny, or God himself, could have stopped him from storming over to his new fiancé and capturing his lips in his own. He was pulling him into a full embrace before Cas could even kiss him back. </p><p><em>Fiancé. He loved the sound of that.</em> </p><p>They pulled away when Dean noticed Sam and Eileen getting up from their seats and walking toward them. </p><p>Cas’ pupils were dilated so large his eyes were practically black and his smile was larger than he’d ever seen it before. His cheeks were just as wet as Dean’s, “Is that a yes?” </p><p>Dean took Cas’ hand into his own, their newly placed rings scraping together. He huffed out a laugh and took his bottom lip between his teeth, “You realize you’re a stubborn idiot?”</p><p>Cas playfully shot back, “You realize you’re just stubborn?”</p><p>“Stubborn enough to marry you.”</p><p>“Guess so.”</p><p>Cas leaned in and planted another peck of his lips, “Merry Christmas, Dean.”</p><p>“Merry Christmas, Cas.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>